Un Paso mas
by Barmer
Summary: Logan siempre es molestado por los demás el solo quiere estar en paz. pero por que aguanta todo esto si es tan simple como cambiarse de colegio, ¿por que quedarse?
1. Chapter 1

Me llamo Logan Mitchell estudio en la secundaria de Minnesota a 3 meses de acabarla, es muy grande y algo vieja.

La mayoría de personas me trata de manera abusiva y se burlan de mí, siempre he sido humillado, a veces me preguntaba, ¿cómo soportaba tanto acoso por parte de mis compañeros?, era una tortura vivir cada día de clases.

-Sr Mitchell Despierte no es hora de fantasear y atienda la clase de lenguaje-

-si- respondió aun desanimado- quería que acabe ya, e irme y evitar las burlas de burlas eran soportables pero que te empujen en las escaleras y odiosamente se tuvieran que reír en mi cara era aun más denigrante pero otra vez ¿Cómo lograba soportar esto?

-Sr Mitchell Acaso no me entiende- ahora si parecía enojada debería atender pero era tan aburrido solo hablar hablar y adivinen qué? hablar.

-si- ya no puedo soportarlo pero estaba… sus ojos color pardo y sus labios tan rosados su cabello, amo su cabello rubio, como soñaba poder tocar su cabello pero solo me conformo con olerlo a veces al pasar por mi lado, claro a molestarme, pero para mí era suficiente. ¿No?

-!SR Mitchell Le di… (Fue interrumpido por el cambio de hora) –Pueden salir- dijo el profesor mirando aun con enojo a Logan

Al salir al receso como era costumbre salió lo más rápido posible con el profesor tratando de disculparse por lo ocurrido ,claro que solo era una excusa ya que savia muy bien que si se quedaba no sería nada buenos los resultados con sus compañeros.

Ya en la pateo del colegio rápidamente fue cerca de la oficina del director Rocque tenía que buscar una excusa todos los días para que lo lleve a la enfermería y así evitar problemas.

Rocque ya estaba acostumbrado a los tantas cosas que le podía decir; que sentía que su rodilla estaba suelta, que sentía que el dedo pequeño del pie no podía moverse y cada vez eran más ridículas pero como director estaba siempre dispuesto a ayudar a sus perros ya que así llamaba a la mayoría de plana disciplinaria claro que lo decía en forma de cariño. Pero esta vez sería diferente...

-Pase señor Mitchell- con tono despectivo y una mirada tan fría.

-señor tengo que decirle algo yo …- no acabo ya que ingreso su asístete Kelly.

-señor hubo un problema con los documentos para enviar las notas del último semestre – le dijo con muchos enojo

-Yo me encargo, Sr Mitchell ahora no puedo atenderlo pero ambos sabemos que no es gran cosa ¿verdad? –

Logan iba a responderle pero la secretaria abrió la puerta en señal de que se retirara y no puedo hacer más que irse.

Aunque había pasado un tiempo en dirección no fue suficiente, ya que los 30 min de receso todavía no habían acabado.

-logan tienes lo que te pedimos- escucho, y de forma muy lenta se dio la vuelta

-Ken... Kendall ya casi les tengo su trabajo de ciencias casi terminado solo debó, *decirles cuanto los odio y destruir los experimentos* hacerles unos simples cambios- Le respondió con una sonrisa falsa evitando cometer un error que le costaría mucho.

-esperamos unas buenas calificaciones… y no querrás decepcionarnos verdad-

Logan bajo la mirada y respondió –claro-

Kendall con su mano derecha levanto su mentón haciendo que lo mirase de cerca y le dijese -eso espero logie- para luego alejarse con el grupo dejando a logan tirado en el suelo.

Fue una situación tan incómoda estar de esa manera frente a Kendall.

Logan paso las últimas 4 horas pensando en eso. Siempre salía al último ya que quería evitar que lo empujasen ya que salen muy rápido además que a veces solo lo hacían por intentar hacerlo caer.

(…habla libremente cuando veía que todos se iban) –Haaa- gritaba en la azotea del colegio- no lo soporto- bajo el tono de su voz –pero ¿porque? No le digo nada a mi madre, ¿qué me hace quedar aquí? Pero como siempre a su respuesta recordó al chico de la mañana; como toco con sus manos su mentón.

-Kendall, si pero como fue que eso paso, Logan empezó a recordar

-FLASH BACK-  
Hace 3 años

Logan salía de casa camino a visitar a su abuela en los apartamentos que ella había alquilado.

-Ya me voy- le dijo a la Sra. Mitchell con rapidez

-¿Estas totalmente limpio? Le respondió una voz desde la cocina

-si- ahora un poco nervioso –muy bien dale mis saludos a mi madre-le dijo con tono alegre-bien, entonces me voy-

-cuídate- Logan se fue sin responderle.

Cuando Logan llego donde su abuela se dispuso a tocar la puerta pero no obtenía respuesta así que decidió llamar a su novia Camille. El teléfono parecía apagado así que decidió dejarle un mensaje.

-Camille no tengo nada que hacer ¿quieres salir un rato? Enviar…

-Se dispuso a ir a la casa de Camille, así que empezó a correr, sin darse cuenta de un momento a otro sintió como un auto golpeo su cuerpo tirándolo al suelo, Logan vio como su pie estaba aplastado por el auto, rápidamente grito.

-Mi pie ayuda. Gritaba repetidamente a logan le perecieron siglos hasta que logro zafar el pie.

-pero ¿que no sabes cruzar la calle?-Le dijo el chofer con mucho enojo en sus ojos

-Levanto a Logan de inmediato para que luego perdiera la consciencia.

-Ya en el hospital acudió su madre a verlo-

-Mi cabeza me duele- joven Logan Pronto se recuperar le dijo una voz gruesa con bata blanca

La madre de logan entra en la habitación

-Te encuentras bien hijo, yo ya me encargue de que el señor que te atropello pague por esto- le dijo la madre con una mirada muy seria.

-sí, ¿cuándo podre irme?- pregunto con una mirada culpable hacia su madre.

A lo que el doctor se adelanto a decirle que estaría en recuperación 1 mes y medio

-Pero eso es todas las vacaciones- dijo logan con mucho disgusto

-no podemos a hacer nada mas agradece que no perdiste el pie tienes suerte que ese chico te haiga traído a tiempo-

-¿Qué chico?- Pregunto logan tratando de recordar

-No te preocupes hijo lo volverás a ver mañana se comprometió conmigo que volvería- le dijo con una sonrisa tierna hacia su hijo.

-Sera mejor que te dejemos descansar-el doctor aviso para que se acorte la despedida.

-cuídate- fue lo último que le dijo su madre antes de irse seguidamente del doctor.

Logan callo por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente:

Logan despertó lo primero que diviso fue al doctor mirando unas anotaciones en su cuaderno solo se escuchaba el sonido del reloj.

El doctor se percato que había despertado se acerco a revisarle la temperatura y hacerle algunas preguntas típicas si sentía dolor en determinadas partes de su cuerpo.

-Bueno con eso acabo su revisión-Le dijo el doctor lentamente signos de la edad que tenia. Inmediatamente entro una señorita. –Tiene Visitas – Logan acepto las Visitas pensando que era su madre.

-Hola-fue lo que escucho un chico rubio con una camisa azul y jeans mezclilla.

-¿Hola?- pregunto con duda ya que nunca lo había visto.

-Veo que no te cuerdas de mi qué poca memoria tienes-Mientras tomaba una silla para poder sentarse.

-No te recuerdo lo siento debes ser la persona que me ayudo ayer ¿verdad?-

-¿Ayer? Pero si ya paso 2 semanas desde eso- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Cuánto tiempo!?- le respondió el pálido con una mirada aterrorizada

-Era broma si fue ayer- Esbozando una pequeña carcajada hacia logan.

-si pudiera parame te daría un golpe-Le dijo al rubio con furia.

-esa no es la manera de agradecer a la persona que te ayudo a levantarte y llevarte hasta el hospital y apoyándote todo el camino hasta la sala de emergencia-

-lo lamento- bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-nono no te lo tomes así solo bromeaba-le dijo acercándose.

Logan seguía con la cabeza abajo -¿Por qué me ayudaste?- le dijo aun sin mirarle al rostro

-Pues a mi hermana le sucedió algo parecido hace mucho. Solamente que nadie la ayudo estuvo en cama medio año, por suerte pudo recuperarse.

Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para poder ayudarla, por eso prometí que ayudara a cualquier persona en apuros.

Logan no respondió Kendall se acerco y le con su mano levanto su mentón para ver su mirada que era algo llorosa, le dijo –sabes no me has dicho tu nombre-

-Lo…logan tratando de sonreírle- lindo nombre.

Kendall le devolvió la sonrisa de tal manera que Logan se ruborizo

-debe de ser aburrido estar aquí todas las vacaciones-dijo Kendall alejándose lo más rápido posible.

-Si- respondió logan ahora más tranquilo y confundido

-Pues desde ahora te visitare todos los días para que te distraigas un poco ¿Si?-

-sí, ¿por qué no?- le dijo con una sonrisa a medias.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-


	2. Chapter 2

**Quería agradecer a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leerme y darle un especial agradecimiento a ****I Love KL**** y aYunaNeko13 por comentar y ayudarme a mejorar.**

**Aquí la historia.**

**(La había subido antes pero me equivoque pero como soy nuevo no sé cómo funciona esto :S)**

* * *

Logan despertó muy cansado, se había desvelado el día anterior estudiando y haciendo los trabajos de ciencia, puesto que se acercaba la fecha de entrega. Entro al baño y tomo una ducha fría para despertarse. Se vistió rápidamente con unos bóxer blancos, unos pantalones azul marino, una camisa limpia y, para terminar, un chaleco azul.

Bajo hacia la cocina para tomar desayuno, se lo preparaba el mismo. Puesto que su madre trabajaba desde muy temprano y llegaba muy tarde.

Terminando de desayunar lavo los platos en el fregadero, se cepillo los dientes y luego salió hacia la escuela.

En el camino hacia la escuela, se encontró con el único amigo que tenía Carlos.

-Hola, que tal fue ayer- le dijo de manera alegre al pálido.

-Carlos hola, pues como siempre- agachando la cabeza.

-como me gustaría ir y darles a todos ello una paliza-Con furia en la mirada.

-no, solo causarías más problemas que soluciones-tratando de calmar al moreno.

-Bueno, te veo más tarde-dijo Caros notando que se acercaba a su colegio.

-cuídate- Le dijo al moreno. Desanimado porque su tortura empezaría.

Antes de que se fuera, Carlos le dijo a logan al oído –Yo creo que solo te molestan porque tú lo permites y no haces nada por evitarlo-.

Logan no respondió y se fue, dejando al moreno. Al llegar a la clase se sentó en su lugar de costumbre, Aun no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho el moreno – ¿Yo lo permito? -Logan no se dio cuenta que el profesor había llegado, lo atrapo en sus pensamientos, causando la burla de los demás, el profesor saco a logan de su clase alegando que era una falta de respeto no saludarle como es debido.

Logan agarro su mochila y se retiró, mientras se iba vio una sonrisa en los rostro de sus compañeros de salón. Se sentó en las gradas y empezó a ver el cielo.

Cuando de pronto escucho unos pasos. Era Kendall que como de costumbre llegaba tarde.

-Hola logie, ¿ya tienes mi trabajo?-Mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo.

-Mañana te lo entrego- Dijo Logan sin mirarlo al rostro.

-Más te vale, Hoy préstame la tarea de historia, ¿bien?

-Claro- Le dijo al rubio murmurando entre dientes-

Logan vio a Kendall, entrar a las clases, no le dieron ningún problema por llegar tarde, que era una falta mayor que la suya, Logan empezó a pensar.

Porqué me trata de esa manera. Pensaba logan, El me trato de tan buena manera hace 3 años. Esas vacaciones fueron las más divertidas que pude tener en un hospital.

Llegue a ¿enamórame?, pero yo me consideraba heterosexual, incluso tenia novia pero el cambio todo eso, él era especial. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que hice algo mal.

Pero cuando 2 años después me lo volví a encontrar con él, parecía que se había olvidado de mí totalmente e incluso fue el primero en tratarme mal, ¿por qué?

-Sr Mitchell ¿qué hace afuera?-Dijo una voz gruesa.

-Profesor yo…-No dejo terminar la frase a logan.

-No me de excusas pase que es hora de lenguaje- Con una Voz muy fría.

Trascurrido el día como era de costumbre, Logan volvió a quedarse solo en el salón, resignado a soportar esos 3 Meses para acabar la secundaria.

Bajo las gradas hacia la salida, Pero vio un chico en dirección no le parecía conocido, pero claro estaba de espaldas, como se aseguraba de que no lo había visto antes.

Logan se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia su casa, el día fue agotador y no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dijo Carlos

-Tenía Razón, yo lo permito-Dijo con furia

Logan miraba alrededor para asegurase de que nadie lo viese gritar algo tan incoherente en plena calle, Se alivió al ver que nadie lo vio.

Logan llego a casa y preparo su almuerzo, se cambió el uniforme rápidamente, al terminar de hacer los deberes, empezó a hacer la tarea.

A las 5:00 PM tocaron su puerta.

-¿Quién?-Logan pregunto

-Carlos-con una voz muy animada

Logan inmediatamente trato de ordenar la mesa. Abrió la puerta a Carlos

-¿Dime?- con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te tengo una noticia. Le supliqué a mis padres, que estos últimos meses me cambiaran de colegio-Dijo el moreno devolviéndole a logan una sonrisa inocente.

-Pero acaso estas demente, por que cambiarte de colegio los 3 últimos meses, ¿eso no afectara tus notas?-dijo el pálido tratando de hacerle razonar.

-vamos es el último año, No creo que me afecte en algo, solo enviarían las notas de mi colegio al tuyo, logan- haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno, entonces el chico que vi hoy en dirección. ¿Fuiste tú? –levantado una de sus cejas.

-No lo creo, recién iré mañana- le dijo el moreno.

Logan se quedó pensando, pero finalmente dio a concluir que tal vez sería alguien conocido, solo le vio la espalda…

-Logan ¿en qué piensas?- viendo la actitud pensativa del pálido.

-En nada,- (tratando de cambiar la conversación)- Carlos gracias me hiciste darme cuenta que me equivocaba, yo era el del problema. No dejare que me sigan molestando- logan bajo la mirada.

-Logan, no todo es tu culpa también ellos se aprovechan que no puedas hacer nada frente a ellos. Pero me alegra que haigas reflexionado- Carlos esbozo una gran sonrisa.

Logan miro la hora. Se había hecho tarde y no había preparado la cena.

-Carlos tengo que preparar la cena nos vemos más tarde ¿sí?-tratando de excusarse.

-Bien, nos vemos después. Dándose la vuelta

Logan prepararía espaguetis, no demoro mucho. Termino las tareas del día siguiente y se fue a acostar.

Al día siguiente Logan despertó de muy buen humor, se ducho con agua caliente para relajase. Como era de costumbre preparo su desayuno. Agarro su experimento ignorando el de los demás, pensó –Ya no me dejare molestar más – se dirigió a la puerta, Logan aun dudaba de la locura que estaba a punto de cometer.

Pero se fue sin mirar los experimentos de los demás, a medio camino se dio cuenta que su amigo no estaba.-De seguro ya estaba ahí-Logan llego más temprano que de costumbre y dejos sus cosas en el asiento de costumbre.

Vio llegar a cada uno de sus compañeros, pero Carlos no llegaba. No puedo evitar pensar que tal vez tuvo un accidente.

-Ejemm- Sacando a Logan de sus pensamientos.

-Logan el trabajo de ciencia, la entrega es hoy ¿Dónde está?-Una voz muy seria lo había despertado de sus pensamientos.

-ke…Kendall Yo… yo no lo traje, no le traje a ninguno sus el pálido tratando de tomar confianza en sí mismo.

-¿cómo? Pues ahora, ¿sabes que te va a suceder?-el rubio parecía estar muy furioso.

-¿que…? –le dijo con tono burlesco.

La discusión había llamado la atención de todos en el salón, formando un círculo alrededor para ver que sucedía.

Kendall tomo a logan del cuello de la camisa –Pues veras- Mirando a Logan a los ojos.

Logan temía lo peor, cerró los ojos esperando que el golpe llegase rápido.

-No…_no puedo…-_Kendall lo dijo de tal manera que solo Logan pudiera escucharlo.

Logan quedo en shock, abrió los ojos. Vio a Kendall agarrar sus pertenencias y retirase. La clase quedo en silencio. Un chico moreno se acercó hacia él y le dijo-Bien hecho-.

Lo único que llego a decir el pálido es _-¿no puedo?_-Calos no entendió la repuesta, pero le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Inmediatamente la clase empezó a felicitarle por su valor. Al entrar el profesor ordeno que todos se sentasen.

Logan tomo asiento como los demás.

Trascurrió el día más pacífico que pudo haber tenido en todo este tiempo; entrego su trabajo y el profesor también se alegró, de que siquiera uno, lo hubiera hecho. Excusando a Carlos que era nuevo.

Al final de clases, Logan sentía que ese había sido el día más feliz de su vida de secundaria. Aun así no dejaba de pensar en lo que Kendall le había murmurado, –_no puedo_- , -porque dijo eso Kendall-Logan se sentía confundido. ¿No debería estar contento de que acabara todo?

Logan bajo las gradas hacia la salida del colegio, Encontró a Carlos esperándolo en la vereda frente al colegio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto dándole una sonrisa a medias.

-Logan me di cuenta que siempre sales solo de aquí, decidí acompañarte-Dijo el moreno devolviéndole una gran sonrisa. Se pusieron en marcha

-Carlos, quise preguntarte algo-el pálido miro seriamente a los ojos de su amigo.

-¿Qué?-respondió, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Viste todo lo que ocurrió en la clase en la mañana ¿verdad?- Carlos respondió rápidamente

-Sí- lo vi todo-Todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Logan tomo un respiro –Y no me ayudaste, Pude haber muerto-Le grito al moreno.

-quise ver como reaccionabas-Carlos esbozo una pequeña risa.-Pero igual ese chico, salió huyendo y no te paso nada ¿por qué te enojas?

-Se llama Kendall, y no lo sé, solo me pareció extraño- Dijo el pálido recordando lo que le dijo Kendall mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Bueno tengo que ir a un compromiso con mis padres te veo después-Dijo Carlos mientras se alejaba.

-Bueno, Nos vemos- Dándole una sonrisa al moreno.

Logan camino todo el trayecto a casa pensando en Kendall y en lo que había dicho –_no puedo_-. Cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de su casa, diviso una figura a lo lejos frente a su casa. Logan no podía creer lo que veía, ¿era Kendall?

Kendall estaba frente a la puerta, note que su mirada estaba decaída lentamente me acerque hacia él, parece que no había notado que me estaba acercando.

-Ke…Kendall.-le dijo y pensó ¿por qué siempre me pongo nervioso con él?

-Kendall respóndeme-Grito el pálido, evitando esos sentimientos que savia jamás serian correspondidos.

-Logan… me quede dormido-Con una voz muy apagada

-Kendall, ya veo, pe…pero ¿desde qué hora estuviste aquí?-Le dijo al rubio viendo su reloj 5:32

-Desde que me fui de clases-Le dijo tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

-pero… ven pasa te serviré algo caliente- Tomando su llave para poder abrir la puerta.

Como era de costumbre nadie estaba en casa, y ni el almuerzo estaba preparado. Se puso un delantal. Ayudo Kendall a sentarse en el sofá de centro.

Logan preparo 2 cafés y cocino un caldo simple. Después de 30 minutos, lo sirvió en la mesa y llamo a Kendall.

Kendall seguía recostado en el sofá. Logan al notar que no se levantó se acercó a él. Logan no creía que la persona que tanto amaba y que tanto lo había molestado estaba recostado en el sofá de su casa.

-Kendall despierta-le dijo con una voz muy fría.

-Logie-Kendall sonrió al ver su rostro.

Logan voltio la mirada para que no viera su rubor.

-Te serví algo caliente puedes sentarse en la mesa-le dijo a Kendall mientras se para lentamente.

¿Por qué Lo trato tan bien si el me trato tan mal?-¨amor¨- una voz resonaba en mi cabeza. Diciéndome algo que savia que era verdad.

El almuerzo, que ahora se había convertido en cena por la hora. Trascurrió en un silesio incómodo.

-Lo… lo lamento Logie no quise hacerte esto, yo no me controle-espero que me perdones.

-perdonarte ¿Qué? el hecho que me torturaste todo este tiempo, o que me haigas humillado frente a todos, o que tal vez haber sido víctima de todas tus jugarretas, y haber sido utilizado como un objeto para resolver todas tus tareas. ¿Cuál de todas ellas dime Kendall?, dime.

Logan en ese momento se dio cuenta que había descargado todo el rencor que le tenía en un solo instante.

-Yo no quise decirte todo eso-Dijo el pálido mientras volteaba la mirada.

-No Logan tienes razón, me comporte tan mal expresando todo mi odio hacia ti-Tratando de que logan lo perdonase.

-¿Por qué? me hiciste todo eso, ¿Por qué? merecía tanto desprecio tuyo-El Pálido bajo la mirada.

-nono no fue mi intención así-Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Logan.

Kendall tomo con su mano el mentón de Logan. Y logro ver su mirada.

-¿Kendall?- fue la última frase antes de que sus labios se juntaran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, Perdonen si hay muchas faltas ortográficas, el Word no me funciona muy bien. Estoy escribiendo con el libro de lenguaje a un lado y un diccionario del otro D: .Bueno, sigo agradecido con las personas que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar ^^.**

**Aquí esta el capitulo. (También lo había subido antes pero no se como funciona esta página :s)**

* * *

Logan sentía que su pulso se aceleraba. Ese momento era tan especial para él, no quería que ese momento terminara jamás. Pero recordó todo el daño hecho. De verdad se alegraba que el sueño que guardaba cautelosamente estos 3 años, se cumpliese. Pero no iba a perdonar a Kendall tan fácilmente.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Le dijo el rubio notando que Logan se empezaba resistir.

-Kendall por favor déjame solo- Dijo el pálido dándose media vuelta, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Lo siento, no pude retenerme, ver tu mirada otra vez yo…- el rubio no pudo terminar la frase.-

-Solo déjame en paz- Dijo el pálido mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Logie- déjame explicarte- con un tono suplicante.

Logan seguía parado frente a la puerta sin poder darle una mirada, Kendall sin más remedio se retiro.

Kendall Salió de la casa de logan, miro al cielo mientras se agarraba la cabeza mientras alaba de sus cabellos rubios.

-¿Qué acabo de hacer?-se lamentaba tratando de entender lo sucedido.

-¿yo lo bese?-Mientras suavemente tocaba sus labios tratando de recordar el momento.

Kendall dejo salir una leve sonrisa, al momento recordó que Logan lo había rechazado, quitando rápidamente sus ánimos.

Kendall llego a su casa esperando no ser sorprendido por alguien.

-¿Hermano?, estas no son horas de llegar- Le dijo una chica de cabello castaño.

-Katie, yo…, espera ¿no deberías tu estar dormida a estas horas?-Tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Bien, yo no le diré nada a mamá si prometes tampoco decirle ¿de acuerdo?-Se escucho un pequeño suspiro a su derecha.

Esa noche fue un tormento para los hermanos Knight.

Kendall despertó de buen humor, su madre no les había implantado un castigo muy duro. Lamentablemente tenía que asistir al colegio, después de lo que ocurrió ayer solo quería desaparecer.

-Solo podre resignarme a tener que ir-mientras se levantaba de la cama para tomar una ducha caliente.

Kendall se salió de su casa aun decidiendo si debería asistir. Pero resigno a tener que ir el tiempo que quedaba. De pronto mostro una sonrisa notoria, recordó el beso que había tenido con su logie.

-¡Por Fin! – Fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a recordar.

-FLASH BACK-

Hace 3 años

Me levantaba cada mañana a visitar a Logan al hospital. La primera semana me fue muy pesado ir a verlo, además que perdía mis vacaciones. Pero el era tan, ¿lindo? , el me resultaba totalmente adorable con esos hoyuelos al sonreír, Además teníamos muchas cosas en común nos gustaba el hockey, la música, además que cataba muy bien. Al final del verano ya me había enamorado.

Mañana le darán de alta y quiero decirle lo que siento por el.

-logie, ¿estas ahí?- Con tono de burla

-Kendall, a donde más podría ir- Tratando de responder a su sarcasmo.

-¿Mañana te darán de alta?-Kendall Disimulo que no lo sabia.

-Si, no tendrás que soportarme mas- Dándole una sonrisa a Kendall.

-Claro, era tan pesado acompañarte todos los días- Devolviéndole la sonrisa a Logan.

-Logie, tengo algo que decirte-Mientras se acercaba a logan.

-Puedes dejar de llamarme así- Con voz muy seria.

-Vamos, Yo se que te gusta que te diga de esa manera-Mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

-ok, pero solo tu puedes llamarme así ¿entendiste?- Dijo el pálido Tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Bueno dime Kendall, ¿Qué querías decirme?- Le dijo para que no notase su sonrojo.

-Pues, Te lo diré mañana- Pensó que si no le correspondía, ya habría cumplido la promesa de visitarlo todos los días. Y esperaba no arruinar su amistad tan pronto.

-Eres malo- dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Kendall la paso muy bien con Logan todo el día disfrutando lo que mas les gustaba.

-Logan te veo mañana-Dijo Kendall un poco desanimado.

-Espera, quiero decirte algo-Halando de su brazo.

Kendall se puso muy nervioso al sentir el tacto de su amigo.

-Me…me…me… agrada haberte conocido, Kendall- Dijo el pálido con la mirada baja.

Kendall bajo lentamente a la altura de su barbilla y la beso, rápidamente le dijo- te veo mañana- huyendo del cuarto de logan.

Kendall bajaba las escaleras corriendo, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Agitaba la cabeza pensando que lo había arruinado todo.

Me deje llevar por el momento – ¡Que Hice!- corrió y tomo el primer autobús a casa.

Al Día siguiente Kendall despertó muy temprano. Tomo valor se ducho con agua helada, no resistía mas fue la hospital sin desayunar nada solo pensaba en verlo.

Kendall tomo el ascensor hacia la habitación de logan, no le decían nada ya que era costumbre que lo visitara.

-Que le diré-Pensaba el rubio mientras se acercaba a la habitación.

-Logie te extrañe- El rubio rápidamente se petrifico al oír eso.

-Yo también Camille- Kendall, lentamente se acerco al notar que la puerta estaba abierta.

Lo único que logro ver fue una escena de una chica castaña besando los labios de su amado.

Kendall quedo en shock, no podía creer lo que veía. Noto a Logan muy feliz.

De pronto escucho unos pasos, Kendall se escondió en arbusto no muy lejano. Vio a la señora Mitchell junto al doctor ingresando a la sala.

-Logie-dijo en voz baja. Kendall tomando el orgullo que le quedaba y se dirigió al elevador, sentía mucho dolor, furia, Tristeza, Era una mezcla de sentimientos tan poderosos que lo devastaron por completo.

Kendall llego a casa y rápidamente fue a su habitación sin decir ninguna palabra.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Kendall apretó el puño, mostrando furia, el sabia que Logan jamás lo aceptaría, Tenia ese dolor, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.

-Ese recuerdo, siempre me dice que no debo esperanzarme- Mientras agachaba la cabeza.

El sonido que las clases empezaban saco a Kendall de sus pensamientos, apresuro el paso para poder llegar a tiempo. Había acumulado bastantes tardanzas. Si las seguía teniendo lo expulsarían.

Llego al aula sin dirigir la mirada a nadie y se sentó en su lugar de costumbre.

Vio entrar a logan, que solo lo vio por un instante.

Entro el profesor de Literatura, Kendall pensó que nadie lo salvaría de que revisara la tarea.

Quería hablar con logan, pero al verlo no podía controlarse quería golpearlo, besarlo, solo quería olvidarlo. Pero estar con en el salón lo hacía mas difícil para el.

-Bien alumnos, Un compañero nuevo se integrara a la clase-El profesor Hizo señas para que pasara.

En el salón entro un chico alto de color de piel blanca, que tenia el cabello muy bien cuidado con el uniforme del colegio.

Kendall no le sorprendió, ya no era raro que se cambien alumnos en los últimos meses.

Kendall se fijo en logan, se quedo perplejo mirándolo, parecía hipnotizado. Kendall sentía que le hervía la sangre.

-Me llamo James y vengo de Los Ángeles- Dijo mientras daba a notar su gran sonrisa. Que hizo suspirar a las chicas.

Lamentablemente para Kendall, el compañero de logan había faltado y tendría que sentarse junto a el.

Eso no lo iba a permitir rápidamente pensó.

-eeeh profesor últimamente no puedo ver bien el pizarrón- Dijo Kendall entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bien señor Knight siéntese alado de El señor Mitchell, James siéntate en el sitio de Kendall.

El plan Improvisado de Kendall había servido a la perfección, pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle tendría que compartir la carpeta con Logan.

-¿Que tratas de hacer?- Escucho una voz muy seria.

-Nada, solo es que... no veo bien eso es todo- Dijo Kendall tratando de excusarse

-Bien comencemos, Poesía Contemporánea- El profesor evito que la conversación se alargue.

* * *

**Lamento las faltas ortográficas D: , Pero me alegra que se tomen la molestia de leer.**

**PD: si soy chico **¬¬ **,** **No me mutilen D; .hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ^^ muchas gracias a I Love KL, YunaNeko13, Dreizel y lucas no saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, gracias a todos.**

**Aquí el capitulo :D**

* * *

El día fue totalmente incomodo para ambos, ninguno se dispuso a hablar, se sentían extraños.

Carlos esta observando la tención entre ambos, pero notaba que algunas miradas no eran de odio como debería sino que algunas miradas eran de bobos enamorados, no podía evitar sentir celos. La verdad Logan no lo miraba de otra forma más que un buen amigo, pero Carlos, tenía un sentimiento mucho más fuerte hacia el pálido.

-Carlos, carlós ¿estas ahí?- Carlos escucho una leve voz en el oído.

-¿Logan?- pregunto tratando de retomar la conciencia.

-Eres un vago, vamos a comer algo- dándole una sonrisa al moreno.

-¿me invitas a comer? Logan que te ocurre, siempre andabas deprimido, y tu, ¡¿Qué hiciste con mi amigo?!- mientras le miraba fijamente.

-Carlos, esto te lo debo a ti, tu me ayudaste a superar mis problemas- mientras se apoyaba en el hombro del moreno.

-además, yo te dije que si vamos a comer, no te dije que te invitaría a comer, escucha bien-le dijo al moreno esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo? Si es así mejor no voy –enseñando un puchero junto con unos ojos de perro.

-Bien, te invitare una salchicha, Pero solo una. ¡Escucha bien!- frunciendo el seño.

Carlos salto de su asiento, contento. Que mejor que una salchicha gratis, y ¡con logan!; Después de comer con logan, Carlos aprovecho el tiempo que les quedaba para conversar.

-Logan en la mañana te vi muy interesado en Kendall- dijo el moreno tratando de sacarle información.

-¿he? Debió ser tu imaginación, ¿quieres otra salchicha?- tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-Pero luego el chico nuevo te dejo perplejo ¿verdad?-Dijo el moreno con tono burlón, ignorando la oferta de su amigo.

-Yo… yo solo pensaba lo maravilloso del tema, poesía contemporánea-tratando de excusarse.

-Pero, cuando entro el profesor con el alumno, ni siquiera nos había dictado el tema-Carlos sonreía pícaramente.

-ok, tienes razón, su cabello me cautivo, pero solo eso.-disimulando su sonrojo.

-he, no savia que tenias esos gustos logan- dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Carlos, por favor. Vamos ya empieza la clase de matemática- mientras se levantaba del asiento.

Al finalizar el día Carlos deseaba acompañar a Logan a casa, pero no podía tenia que ir a su practica hockey, de verdad no quería dejarlo solo, Kendall podía guardarle algo de rencor y lastimarlo o aun peor amor. Un montón de pensamientos negativos empezaron a llenar su mente.

-Carlos que haces ahí sentado, ¿no se te hace tarde para tu práctica?-Una voz muy animada sacudiéndolo para que despertarse.

-Claro podría, pero la verdad no me inspira confianza dejarte solo todavía-Dijo Carlos mientras se levantaba.

-No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien-El pálido le dio una cálida sonrisa a su amigo.

-Bien, una vez más me convenciste-devolviéndole una sonrisa.

Rayos no podía hacer nada contra su sonrisa, Mostrando sus adorables hoyuelos es imposible para mi, tendré que ir.

Carlos y logan se despidieron. Carlos volteo a ver a Logan antes de subir, atrás de el se acercaba alguien. Le prometió que iría…, eso iba a hacer. Una ves en el carro rumbo a su practica se prometió algo para si mismo.

-Peleare por Logan, No se lo daré a Kendall en bandeja de oro- Dejando atrás sus pensamientos negativos.

* * *

-Disculpa-Tratando de ser amigable.

-¿Dime?- Volteo el palido algo sorprendido.

-Bien, algo me dice que ya sabes mi nombre, pero te lo diré igual me llamo James –

-Logan, un gusto, y si ya lo sabia-sonriéndole de una manera agradable.

-Bien me dijeron que a ti te iba muy en matemática. ¿Me puedes ayudar?

-pero, recién te acabas de cambiar de colegio, ¿por que?- el pálido pregunto sorprendido.

-Pues, yo la verdad, por eso me cambie el profesor me aseguro que con el reprobaría matemáticas.

-ya, veo ¿Cuando quieres empezar?-pregunto inquieto, ya que noto que Kendall los miraba.

-¿Te parece hoy mismo? , a mis padres no creo que les preocupe mi ausencia-Tratando de no parecer descortés

-Bien, Vámonos ahora-Logan tomo la mano de James provocando un sonrojo inmediato departe de el, En cambio Logan solo pensaba sacar la mirada de Kendall que atravesaba su cuerpo.

-No es la primera vez que te veo, te vi salir de la dirección la anterior semana-Dijo el mas alto tratando de retomar el aire.

-¿Así?, Claro savia que no te había visto antes en el colegio-Logan recordaba la semana pasada.

James noto que la casa de Logan no quedaba muy lejos del colegio a diferencia de la suya que tenia que tomar como 3 autobuses.

-¿Aquí es?- Dijo el mas alto al notar que logan se había parado frente a una casa.

-Si- mientras tomaba las llaves de bolsillo, pero las llaves se engancharon con un hilo del bolsillo de logan, provocando que las soltase.

-Yo las recojo-dijo James mientras se agachaba.

-No te pero…-Logan no logro terminar su frase. La mano de logan estaba encima a la James.

-Aquí tienes- Le dijo al pálido seductoramente.

-Gracias-levantándose rápidamente, se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta para que no vise su sonrojo.

Una vez abierta la puerta

-Espera, voy a cambiarme- Logan su vio las escaleras.

-James dejo sus cosas en el sofá junto a las de Logan, Pensaba que era muy tierno de su parte ayudar a un completo extraño. Empezó a pensar.

Apenas lo vi, lo supe, tenia que ser el, la persona que me haría feliz el resto de mi vida. Al tocar su mano lo supe. Siempre he sido cursi respecto a la elección de mis parejas pero sentía que el era el indicado, pero había un serio problema nunca había enamorado a un chico.

-listo ¿Empezamos?-Una voz tomo por sorpresa a James sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

James volteo a verlo tenia unos ojos hermosos color café oscuro que lo atrapaban al instante.

-Si-respondió el más alto un poco nervioso.

Logan empezó a explicarle Relaciones Poligonales, James no podía atender por mas que se esforzaba solo se limitaba a responder con un –aja-.

-¿James me estas escuchando?-El pálido noto su mirada perdida.

-Aja-Lo único que recibió por respuesta.

-¿Eres un tonto?-Pregunto, para probar si atendía.

-Aja-volvió a repetir

Logan se empezó a reír, Inmediatamente saco a James de sus pensamientos-¿Porque te ríes? tratando de comprender a logan.

-Nada solo es que, eres muy distraído- mientras seguía riendo.

-Eres muy lindo cuando sonríes-Dijo james provocando que Logan dejara de reír.

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo el pálido un poco nervioso.

-Nada me parece muy linda tu risa-James le sonreía.

Logan nervioso miro la hora, se había hecho demasiado tarde tenia que empezar a preparar la cena.

-Bueno, James tengo que preparar la cena, no creo que podamos seguir estudiando-Logan se paro de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina.

James no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, Lentamente siguió a Logan a la cocina tenia que conseguir enamorarlo.

Logan lleno de agua una olla y prendió una hornilla para ponerla a hervir. Sin darse cuenta unos brazos musculosos rodearon la cintura de Logan.

-No quieres que te ayude-Le dijo james al oído de Logan, provocando un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

Logan se aparto rápidamente y luego volteo para poder responderle

-Esta bien, creo que puedo solo- dijo nervioso.

James se acerco a Logan – ¿Estas seguro?- le dijo con una mirada muy seductora.

-Si, yo puedo solo- Dijo el pálido aun mas nervioso y ruborizado por lo cerca que se encontraba James.

Lentamente James se acerco aun mas a Logan, James lo tenia acorralado en un esquina.

-Quiero agradecerte la ayuda- James acerco su rostro al de Logan 3cm, 2cm ,1cm

El timbre de la puerta sonó Logan rápidamente corrió a abrir, James maldecía al que lo interrumpió ese momento.

* * *

Logan fue a abrir la puerta aun no superaba lo ocurrido, Abrió la puerta agradeciendo a cualquiera que fuese.

-Carlos-Dijo sorprendido.

-Vengo a comer-Le dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente.

-¿Pero cuando acordamos que vendrías a comer?- La verdad eso no importaba pero igual tenia que pregúntaselo.

-Logan no recuerdas nada los Jueves siempre me invitas a comer-Carlos le hacia un puchero.

Logan no podía creer que lo había olvidado, aun peor el sabia que si su amigo no comía se pondría furioso con el.

-Bien, pasa espera a que termine de cocinar-

Logan había olvidado completamente que James aun seguía ahí.

-Ejemm , Me llamo James, un placer- Tratando de reprimir sus impulsos por haber arruinado su momento.

-Carlos, ¿Qué hacías con Logan?-Tomo asiento en la mesa.

James se sentó al frente suyo dispuesto a responderle pero logan se apresuro a responder

-Le enseñaba matemática-El pálido se apresuro a ir a la cocina al ver la mirada fulmínate de Carlos.

El comedor estaba en un silencio incomodo, Logan descanso un momento mientras la comida hervía.

-Estará lista en 10 min-Logan sofreía al ver que el rostro de Carlos cambiaba de humor.

-Te ayudare a preparar la mesa-Dijo james parándose de la silla.

-Yo te ayudare también Logan-Imitando a James.

-Bien primero… (Sonó el timbre), Iré a atender-Dejando a James y a Carlos solos en el Comedor.

-¿Que tratas de hacer con Logan?-Pregunto a Carlos con una mirada muy seria.

-Creo que es obvio que trato de impresionarlo- Dijo james mientras sacaba una peineta de su bolsillo.

-No necesitas hacer eso logan es mío-Dijo el moreno notando la intenciones de James.

-Logan no es un objeto, además no creo que se fije en alguien como tu- Dijo sonrientemente James.

-Lo conozco por mucho mas tiempo que tú, no conoces nada de el- Dijo el moreno Defendiéndose.

Ambos se miraban con Furia conteniendo sus impulsos para no golpearse, Logan se dirigía a abrir la puerta, Se escuchaba una leve conversación en el comedor, Pero logan la ignoro completamente, y se concentro en solo abrir la puerta.

-Ke… ¿Kendall?-

* * *

**Creo que el Final era Bastante Obvio :/ , gracias por leer ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos.**

**Quería agradecer los cometarios de Dreizel, I Love KL, YunaNeko13, RusherLoveKogan y RealLover me hacen querer llorar, claro de felicidad ^^.**

**Aquí el capitulo.**

* * *

…Kendall ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo tratando de que no escuchase las voces de James o Carlos

-Pues, aun que no quiera, desde ahora soy tu tutor. Dijo con voz muy seria.

-¿Que?, yo no necesito tu tutoría- Logan alzo la voz.

-Logie, digo Logan escucha serás muy bueno en matemáticas y en ciencia, Pero en literatura no rindes lo suficiente; Así que el profesor me pidió que te diera tutoría ya que a mi me va mejor en su clase.

-FLASH BACK-

Kendall observa a Logan conversar con James en la calle frente al colegio.

-Como puede ser tan malvado, ¿Logan cree que puede jugar con los sentimientos de las personas?-Pensó Kendall al ver la escena frente a el.

-Sr. Jett Usted es mi mejor alumno ayúdeme con Sr. Mitchell- Kendall volteo la mirada para ver lo que ocurría.

-Lo siento profesor, pero todos en la clase sabemos que Logan no sabe nada de literatura- Seguidamente después de decirle eso se retiro.

Una vez terminada la escena volteo a ver a Logan otra vez, solo noto como Logan tomaba la mano de James para luego salir huyendo. Kendall tomo valor y fue a hablar con el profesor –Yo lo hare-Le dijo con determinación en la voz.

-Sr Knight no creo que usted este apto para poder enseñar- replico el profesor.

-¿Quien mas podría hacerlo?-Dijo tratando de convencer al profesor.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo, necesita… -Kendall lo interrumpió.

-prometo que limpiare el salón hasta que acabe el año, por favor, déjeme enseñarle a Logan- Con una voz suplicante.

-Esta bien, Lo dejo en sus manos, espero, Competentes- Termino por rendirse saliendo inmediatamente del colegio.

Kendall sonrió maquiavélicamente, mientras tomaba rumbo a su casa.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

-Aun no puedo creer lo que dices-Dijo logan tratando de cerrar la puerta.

-Es verdad. Espera ¿quien esta en tu casa?

Logan sintió recorrer por su cuerpo un escalofrió; que recorrió su cuerpo lentamente, olvido por completo que las mochilas estaban a simple vista.

-ah, la verdad James y Carlos me visitan ahora- Le dijo de la forma mas pacifica posible para que no notara su nerviosismo.

-¡pero que hacen ellos aquí!- Provocando el espanto del pálido

-Bu…bueno ¡No tengo que darte ninguna explicación de lo que hago en mi casa!-Le dijo recuperándose del susto.

Kendall se sonrojo inmediatamente- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-, Logan no entendía el porque del sonrojo del rubio. Inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta agacho la cabeza.

-No es lo que piensas, e… eres un pervertido-Le susurro de una manera muy tímida.

-como sabes que es lo que pienso. El pervertido eres tu- Le dijo tratando de defenderse.

Logan recordó que había dejado las estufas prendidas, Entrando en pánico dejo a Kendall en la puerta para ver que no ocurriese un desastre en la cocina. Kendall asumió que era su manera de decir que entrase.

Logan entro corriendo al Comedor, James y Carlos se sentaron para que no notase que estaban discutiendo, pero fue en vano ya que Logan ni los miro.

Carlos y James se miraron mutuamente; decidieron ver quien había venido a interrumpirles la cena.

-Tu-Carlos miro fijamente a Kendall que estaba sentado plácidamente en el sofá de la sala.

-¿Quien?- dijo Kendall con tono de broma.

-No te hagas el tonto dime tu ¿que haces aquí?- El moreno lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Logie me dejo pasar, soy su tutor de literatura- sonriéndole falsamente.

-¿Logie?, desde cuando tienes tanta confianza como para llamarlo de esa manera-

-Pues yo…-Logan apareció por su espalda y le tapo la boca.

-El me llama de esa manera, por que así me molesta- Lentamente le susurro que no se atreviese a contar nada.

-¿Les sirvo la cena?-Logan sonrió tiernamente, para que olvidasen la tención. Claro que provoco el suspiro de todos los presentes.

Logan entro a la cocina dejando solos a los 3, Inmediatamente Kendall se paro para seguir a Logan hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto James al ver la reacción.

-Quiero aclarar algunos puntos con Logie- Dijo el rubio mientras sonreía falsamente.

-A mi no me engañas Kendall, yo vi como mirabas a Logan en clase. A ti te gusta verdad, vamos no lo niegues. Como crees que podría amarte si solo te dedicaste a lastimarlo todo este tiempo-El moreno lo miro furioso.

-Pues no pienses que lo tendrás tan fácil, soy James Diamond jamás he sido rechazado, El y yo somos almas gemelas-James también se paro del asiento y se dispuso a ir a la cocina.

Los 3 se miraron y se supo que una competencia por el corazón de Logan había comenzado.

-¡LOGAN!- dijeron al unísono

-Siéntate en el comedor yo serviré la cena-Dijo Kendall mientras tomaba el lugar de Logan en la cocina.

-Pero. Entonces pondré la mesa-Dijo Logan algo sorprendido.

-No me niego a que muevas un solo dedo, Yo lo hare por ti- James ya estaba abriendo la gaveta de los platos.

-Bien, déjenme preparar el refresco- Logan estaba apunto de tomar la jarra, pero Carlos lo detuvo.

-Yo lo hare amigo, sabes que lo hago muy bien-Carlos tomo la jarra y empezó a preparar alguna clase de brebaje.

Logan no tubo mas remedio que ir al comedor y sentarse, no podía entender que les pasaba, paso su mano por su cabello, no entendía lo que sucedía.

Carlos entro al comedor con una jarra en la mano, con un líquido verdoso adentro. Seguido por James con los platos y cubiertos. Kendall con una olla en las manos.

La mesa ya estaba lista y la comida servida, La cena trascurrió en un silencio completo e incomodo,

Carlos vigilaba a Kendall, Kendall a James y James a Carlos para que no tratasen de hacer ningún movimiento extraño.

Al terminar de cenar Logan, bostezo signo de que ya era muy tarde, pensó – ¿que acaso no se preocupan por ellos?- claro que el mismo no se salvaba ya que eran las 11:30PM y no venia su madre.

-Chicos, Se tienen que ir- Dijo logan tratando de que lo dejasen en paz, había sido una noche muy agitada.

-Los 3 asintieron, notaron la hora y lo sabían. Además que se notaba por sus miradas preocupadas. Que recibieran un severo regaño por parte de sus padres.

Logan los acompaños a la puerta, James tomo sus cosas del Sofá, Carlos y Kendall ya estaban en la puerta.

-Bueno, Adiós-Dijo Logan para los 3.

-Adiós-Respondieron los 3 al Unísono.

Los chicos no se movían seguían parados frente a la puerta.

-Ehh, ¿ya se pueden ir?- Dijo Logan tratando de no sonar maleducado.

-Claro-volvieron a responder al unísono.

Pero aun, nadie se movía.

-¿Les sucede algo?-Pregunto Logan al notar que no quería irse.

-Los 3 se miraron en complicidad y se retiraron.

Logan no podía creer lo largo de ese día, para su alegría el viernes era feriado así que no tendría que lidiar con ellos.

* * *

**Lo siento si es un poco corto o si lo sienten algo tosco, De verdad no se que me sucede acabo de terminar el colegio y bueno quieren que entre a la universidad, y yo me siento presionado por el echo que todos me dicen que estudie diferentes cosas, me pregunto por que a mi corta edad de 16 años tengo que elegir lo que hare el resto de mi vida :S, Bueno no quiero aburrirlos con mi vida personal. Nos vemos ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, el capitulo es un poco corto. **

**Lo siento escribir se hace más difícil porque creo que mi familia sospecha XD. La anterior vez casi me atrapan si ellos se dan cuenta que es lo que escribo de seguro me cuelgan D:**

**Quería agradecer a RealLover, YunaNeko13, I Love KL y a sasha por seguir la historia enserio me hace muy feliz que se tomen la molestia de comentar.**

* * *

Logan despertó muy temprano en la mañana, y se dispuso a tomar una ducha caliente. Tomo una toalla limpia y entro al cuarto de baño.

Al bajar las escaleras muy calmado, tenía la esperanza de tomar una taza de té.

-logan baja aquí ahora mismo- Logan trago saliva al escuchar la voz de su madre.

-Ya voy, ¿No estás de salida mamá?-Le dijo a su madre, notando que si ella se quedaba arruinaría su día.

-Tengo el día libre, lo pasare contigo mi logie bear- Mientras jaloneaba sus cachetes.

-mamá- Le dijo con una voz de reproche.

La Sra. Mitchell servía el desayuno, y logan solo esperaba a que a su mamá se le presentase algo para que no pudiese estar con él.

Lamentablemente su madre padecía un cierto nerviosismo que iba creciendo con los años, esto dificultaba el poder estar con ella por que se había dado cuenta que con él. Su problema se hacía más grave.

Al poco tiempo de terminar el desayuno su madre llevo los platos al fregadero de cocina. Ella odiaba usar el lavaplatos por que la ponía muy nerviosa.

Tras un largo tiempo que le parecieron años a logan. Sonó el timbre de la puerta, se levanto para atender al salvador del largo día con su madre.

James, ¿necesitas algo?- Le dijo sonriente al notar que usaba shorts. Cosa que no veía mucho.

-Logan tengo 2 boletos para la feria, Me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo.

-mmm, déjame pensarlo-Logan de verdad quería ir, pero su madre le preocupaba.

-¿Quién es logie-Bear?-Se escucho una vos desde la coniza ocasionando el rubor del pálido.

-Un amigo, ¿crees que pueda salir a la feria?- Le dijo evitando ver a la cara de James por la vergüenza.

-Claro, pero no vuelvas muy tarde.

Logan sonrió y le pidió a James que esperara unos minutos, velozmente fue hacia su habitación que quedaba en el segundo piso y se quito la ropa de casa que llevaba. Se puso unos shorts color gris, un polo blanco cuello v, y para terminar un casaca delgada azul eléctrico, sin cerrar.

-Adiós-Dijo logan despidiéndose de su madre.

Seguidamente, Logan abrió la puerta de su casa, No podía creer lo que veía era Kendall peleando con Carlos y James. Los tres rodaban por el suelo mientras gritaban.

-¡Basta, ¿qué hacen?!- Grito logan sonaba furioso.

Los tres se pararon rápidamente mientras se acomodaban la ropa. Carlos dio un paso adelante y empezó a hablar.

-Logan es verdad que accediste a salir con James- Dijo Carlos mientras apretaba el puño.

-Si- dijo el pálido con un tono preocupado ya que no quería que su madre los escuchara.

-James cómo pudiste caer tan bajo-Carlos miraba con furia al más alto.

James solo saco su peineta y empezó a ignorarlo.

-Vamos no me ignores- Carlos se abalanzo sobre James tirándolo al suelo.

Kendall aprovecho el momento y se acerco a logan rápidamente.

-¿Qué acaso no vez lo que causas?-

-pe…pero, tú también estabas peleando- Logan no quería mirarle a los ojos.

-Tú y Yo tenemos una cita-Dijo Kendall mientras tomaba a logan del brazo y se lo llevaba a la fuerza.

-Suéltame. Me lastimas-Logan en ese mismo instante, Logan logro zafarse del agarre del rubio.

-Tenemos que estudiar literatura. ¿Acaso no recuerdas?- Tomando la muñeca del pálido.

-Claro- El pálido suspiro desmotivado.

-el no se va ninguna parte- James agarro la otra muñeca de Logan- El ira conmigo a la feria-

-¡Basta!- grito inmediatamente ambos lo soltaron.

-Carlos, vámonos- El pálido, levanto a su amigo del suelo.

Carlos se incorporo rápidamente. Antes de partir, se dio la media vuelta y les enseño una mueca de burla. Para luego partir con Logan.

-Carlos esos 2 me están volviendo loco- Mientras entraban al parque más cercano.

-Logan, no te preocupes por ellos son solamente están jugando contigo.

-Tal vez…- Logan empezó a pensar.

-Oye, No quieres un helado- Parecía algo nervioso.

Logan asintió con la cabeza, Carlos se paro rápidamente de su asiento y busco la heladería más cercana.

Logan espero en el asiento y empezó a divagar –James es muy atractivo y simpático, pero por más que quisiera salir con el…Kendall. El estaba en mi mente no podía pasar ni una hora sin pensar en el.

Pero ahora el solo me trata distante, De verdad, como puede besarme y luego tratarme de esa manera. Tal vez debería olvidarme de todo esto y pasar más tiempo con mí mejor amigo Carlos.

-Aquí está tu helado- Carlos le entrego sonrientemente.

-Amigo, tu helado, ¿Dónde está?-Logan se sorprendió al notar que tenía una salchicha en la otra mano.

-¿Qué?, ¿esto? Es una salchicha- Le respondió de la forma más inocente que se podía.

-Con tanto sol, y comerás una salchicha-Logan le sonrió mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Siempre es hora de comer una salchicha- Carlos enseño un puchero.

Logan sonrió tiernamente, sin darse cuenta Carlos lo beso tiernamente en los labios.

Logan quedo en shock mientras Carlos bajaba la mirada aun con la salchicha en la mano.

-Yo…- Carlos rápidamente se paro.

-Quiero decirte que te quiero como algo más que un amigo

Logan aun no respondía su mente estaba en blanco, trataba de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Me odias, ¿no es así?- Carlos dijo desanimado al no obtener respuesta del pálido.

-No...No te odio, pero de verdad no te veo como algo más que un amigo-Mientras se levantaba.

-Pero yo si, por favor dame una oportunidad-Unas leves lágrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos del moreno.

-Perdóname-Pero ahora no puedo responderte- Logan soltó el helado y salió corriendo.

Al llegar a su casa su madre lo saludo, pero él no respondió. Ignorándola totalmente entro en su habitación y se hecho en su cama. Pensaba que había perdido a su mejor amigo y que cometió un error, al dejarlo solo en el parque.

El de verdad no quería que la amistad de su amigo moreno desapareciese, Cuando pensó en todo lo que hizo Carlos por él. Ayudarlos a superar sus temores y apoyarlo en los peores momentos.

Logan no quería lastimar los sentimientos de Carlos, se sentía confundido. Entre sus pensamientos cayo dormido.

* * *

**Lo sé, ahora si es aburrido D:**

**No sé que me sucede, siento que ya no sé ni cómo poner los signos de puntuación. Les Prometo que el siguiente será mucho más interesante. :D **

**Quería agradecer los comentarios sobre mi carrera, de verdad me ayudaron mucho ^^.**

**Nos vemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA.**

**Agradezco a YunaNeko13 y I Love KL por comentar el anterior capitulo.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Pensamiento de Logan

La anterior semana no podría ser más agotadora, llena de exámenes terribles de los cuales solo desaprobé literatura, ¿por qué? Pues, mi tutor solo se dedicaba a mirarme en vez de ayudarme.

Por fin era la última semana solo quedaba el baile de graduación y eso sería todo, lamentablemente tenía que recuperar literatura. El examen será este miércoles.

Carlos y yo no hemos hablado mucho, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Debido a los exámenes no he tenido tiempo de tratar de hablarle y aclarar las cosas con Carlos.

Eh ayudado a James también, en sus exámenes pero la verdad es más despistado, siempre se miraba al espejo. Por lo menos aprobó la mayoría.

Fin del pensamiento del Logan

* * *

Lunes 17 de diciembre 7:00 AM

Logan despertó muy temprano, se preparo para ir al colegio, tomo la camisa más limpia que encontró y termino de cambiarse. Bajo a tomar su desayuno.

Salió de su casa, camino al colegio extraño la compañía de su amigo, que lamentable ya no estaba con él. Se sentía miserable.

* * *

4:45 PM

Al terminar las clases de hoy, que fueron igual de agotadoras. Se dispuso a ir a su casa a descansar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Se oyó una voz a mi espalda, tomando mi hombro.

-Kendall, a donde más, a mi casa-Me di media vuelta y le respondí como si fuese lo más obvio.

-No, hoy iras conmigo a estudiar-Mientras me mostraba una dulce sonrisa.

-Pero, ¿no que el profesor ya te había retirado el cargo de mi tutor?-Tratando de excusarme

-sí, pero eso no me detiene al momento de ayudarte- Mientras señalaba un auto que esperaba afuera del colegio.

Yo asentí, y me dispuse a ir con él, de todas maneras sentía que Kendall había cambiado, solo sería un cita de estudio.

Subí al auto, no era exactamente una limusina, pero era bastante cómoda, Kendall se sentó a mi costado, el auto al sentir que habíamos ingresado se empezó a mover.

-Kendall, ¿Por qué te comportas tan bien conmigo?-Le dije evitando sus ojos esmeralda.

-Es mi forma de disculparme por lo que te hice todo este tiempo- Mientras su brazo bordeaba mi espalda.

La respiración de Logan empezó a agitarse y sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte. De verdad se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

-Ke…Kendall, tan lejos queda tu casa- Le pregunte para que sintiese tan nervioso.

Kendall solo me sonrió, el carro empezó a disminuir la velocidad, en eso momento empecé a sentir un pequeño temor en mi interior.

-¡Kendall, ¿a dónde me llevas?!- Le grite, su sonrisa no me traía mucha confianza ahora.

El carro se detuvo, Kendall me dijo que esperase a que abriera la puerta.

Asentí, estaba petrificado. Cuando Kendall abrió la puerta me sorprendí al ver que era la feria. Me tomo de la mano, y ayudo a incorporarme de nuevo.

-¿y?, que te parece- Me dijo mientras me sonreía de una manera más dulce posible.

-¿Por qué estamos en la feria?- Le pregunte mientras veía sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

-La última vez, con James (bajo la voz en esa parte) me di cuenta que al final no tuviste la oportunidad de ir, así que, aquí estamos- Kendall me soltó la mano, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la boletería.

De verdad esto era un sueño, estaba en la feria con la persona que siempre había soñado.

* * *

Lunes 17 de diciembre 7:30 AM

Carlos estaba totalmente destrozado tirado en su cama, de verdad odiaba que su ¨amigo¨ no tenga los mismos sentimientos que tenia hacia él.

Tomo una ducha helada, y Noto la hora, se cambio rápidamente y se fue sin siquiera tomar desayuno.

El camino no era muy largo pero era empinado lo que compensaba este hecho.

En el camino vio a Logan caminar solitario, en verdad ahora quería ir a su lado y abrasarlo fuertemente, pero ahora que le había dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el pálido sentía que su relación de amistad ya no podía ser la misma.

Llego al colegio y esperaba recuperar matemática, nunca fue bueno en ese curso.

* * *

4:58 PM

Al salir de clases una vez recuperado el examen de matemática noto que en la salida un chico pálido subía junto a Kendall a un auto, esto izo que le hierva la sangre al moreno.

-Lo sé, Kendall nos está tomando ventaja- Una voz muy seductora hablaba sobre mi hombro.

-James, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunte como si no supiese que también le tocaba recuperación de Historia.

-Recupero historia, pero acabo de salir y lo primero que veo es que mi alma gemela esta con el rubio ese- James se le veía muy bien cuando estaba así de exaltado.

-Pues, ayúdame tenemos que evitar cualquier cosa que estén tratando de hacer- Le dije mientras bajaba las escaleras para seguirlos.

James siguió a Carlos, al salir preguntaron a Jett que se encontraba junto a la salida esperando a alguien.

-¿Sabes a donde se fueron?- Preguntaron los 2 al Unisonó.

-¿Quienes?- Mientras sonreía pícaramente.

-No te hagas el tonto, nos referimos a Kendall y Logan- Jame levanto del cuello de la camisa de este.

-Gracias James, ahora dinos ya- Carlos miraba fijamente a Jett.

-Bien oí a Kendall hablar con el chofer, pensaban en ir a la feria- Mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de James.

Carlos y James se miraron, James bajo a Jett se disculpo y siguió a Carlos que ya estaba parando un taxi.

-¿Cual es el plan?- Pregunto James al moreno en tanto que subía al taxi.

-Iremos a la feria sin que nos vean y arruinaremos cualquier intento de Kendall por conquistar a Logan- El carro avanzo apenas sintió que se cerraba la puerta.

-Bien, ¿pero como aremos eso?- Pregunto James mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

-De la manera que sea necesaria-Se miraba una fuerte determinación en sus ojos.

* * *

5:10 PM

Logan estaba junto a Kendall caminado por todos los juegos de la feria. Empezaba a anochecer y las luces de los juegos empezaban a encenderse.

Kendall observaba que los ojos del parido empezaban a brillar de la emoción. Esa sensación al verlo con tanta felicidad era una de las mejores.

-Logie, ¿ya te decidiste con un juego en especial?

-quisiera, probar el tren fantasma- Logan respondió de lo más normal

-enserio, ¿no te asustaras?- mientras sonreía, pero el asustado era él.

-claro que no, vamos será divertido- Logan le sonrió seductoramente.

Kendall no pudo resistir y aceptor sin poner excusas, se reprochaba a sí mismo el no poder resistirse a Logan.

Kendall se fue junto al encargado del juego a entregar los boletos correspondientes.

Kendall sentía un miedo interno terrible, jamás había entrado en un juego de terror como ese, de todos los juegos de la feria tenía que escoger el único que le aterraba, pero mientras su logie estuviera a su lado sabía que todo estaría bien.

* * *

5:00 PM

Carlos y James llegaron junto a tiempo vieron ingresar a logan y a Kendall a la feria.

-como se atreve a agarrar a mi Logan de la mano-dijo James mientras salía del taxi junto con Carlos.

Carlos se puso nervioso al notar que para ingresar tenían que comprar boletos.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-James le pregunto al notar la mirada del moreno.

-Olvide traer dinero para los boletos- Le dijo en medio de un suspiro de resignación.

-No te preocupes Carlos, Tengo suficiente para que ambos nos subamos a todos los juegos- Mientras sonreía vanagloriosamente.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto sorprendido por la respuesta del más alto.

-Fácil mi madre es una exitosa empresaria así que recibo una gran propina diaria- James tenía una sonrisa enorme.

Una vez que James y Carlos pudieron entrar siguieron a Kendall y Logan evitando que los notasen para que no sospecharan nada.

-están entrando al tren fantasma-Dijo James señalando la atracción.

Carlos empezó a temblar notoriamente al ver la atracción siempre había llevo un temor enorme hacia ese juego.

-¿estás temblando? –James pregunto con burla.

-No puedo entrar ahí, me aterra- Le dijo con unos ojos de perro realmente tiernos.

-¿Prefieres que Kendall se salga con la suya?- James sacudía a Carlos para que lograse entender.

-No, gracias James. Vamos- El moreno le sonrió agradecido

James entraron notaron que Kendall y Logan se sentaron al frente.

Decidieron sentarse 2 asientos mas tras para que no los notasen, el plan consistía en asustar a Logan para que odiase estar junto a Kendall.

Cuando el juego empezó James y Carlos hicieron lo imposible por tratar de levantarse para asustarle, pero cada que lo hacían, aparecía un espanto que los asustaba llego un momento en que Carlos no pudo más y abrazo con todas su fuerzas a James.

* * *

5:10 PM

Kendall estaba petrificado, al terminar el juego.

-Kendall, ¿estás bien?-Mientras sonreía al ver el rostro pálido de Kendall.

La voz de Logan lo saco de sus estado de shock

-si- Kendall respondió lentamente, mientras se levantaba del asiento.

-Al final el que se asusto fuiste tú- Soltando una carcajada departe suya.

-La verdad, los gritos de los demás pasajeros no ayudaron había toda una histeria allí adentro.

Se rieron mutuamente y se dirigieron a la siguiente atracción.

* * *

7:00 PM

Rodearon la feria subiendo a cada juego que encontraban, De verdad Logan y Kendall se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Carlos y James a pesar de todos sus intentos por tratar de arruinar el plan de Kendall, no lo lograban, pero no podían negar que se estaban divirtiendo juntos.

Al poco tiempo Logan recibió una llama de parte de su madre. Así que solo les quedaba para subir a una atracción mas juntos, esto desanimo por un momento a Logan ya que se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

-¡El Martillo! Kendall no me subo a ese juego ni loco- Mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del rubio.

-Vamos, por mi ¿si logie?- con una mirada seductora.

_**(No sé cómo se llama el juego mecánico en mi país le dicen martillo vean imagines ^^)**_

-está bien- acepto Logan con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Atrás de ellos ocultos Carlos y James esperaban a ver cual atracción era la siguiente.

-Carlos, me divertí mucho hoy pero se hace tarde y tengo que irme a casa-Le dijo el más alto con un tono muy triste.

-espera- Le dijo sujetando su mano provocando el sonrojo de James.

-Una última vez, este será el último juego- Enseñándole a un puchero a James

James pensó que se veía muy tierno y acepto con un a condición que esta vez lo hicieran sin intentar nada contra Kendall y Logan, solo por división. Carlos suspiro y acepto con una sonrisa.

Subieron en diferentes martillos Kendall y Logan en el derecho, Carlos y James del otro lado.

El juego empezó a moverse provocando algunos gritos ahogados.

-Kendall estoy nervioso- Dijo logan al sentir que el juego empezaba a acelerarse.

Kendall asintió, y como si fuese un acto reflejo tomo la mano del pálido.

_El juego dio su primera vuelta._

-Carlos, estuve pensando que pasamos una tarde divertida-Dijo James en susurro para que solo Carlos pudiese oírlo.

Carlos asintió y le sonrió tiernamente.

_El juego dio su segunda vuelta._

El juego empezó a acelerarse más y las vueltas soltando gritos de parte de todos los pasajeros. El martillo derecho se quedo elevado en el aire un momento.

-Te amo-Se escucho decir a Kendall.

Logan se quedo en shock lo que no duro mucho, ya que sintió como el martillo empezaba a bajar otra vez lo que provocaba un estremecimiento en su cuerpo.

_El juego dio su tercera vuelta._

Esta vez el matillo izquierdo estuvo arriba en el aire estático.

-Carlos, ya no quiero verte así- Dijo James viendo la mirada sombría de Carlos.

-Pero si mi amor, ¿está con otro que puedo hacer?-Dijo el moreno sin mirarle al rostro.

_El martillo empezaba a bajar._

_-_quizás debas fijarte en otro- Dijo James en voz baja, mientras tomaba su mano.

_El juego dio su cuarta vuelta._

El martillo derecho volvió a quedar en el aire.

-Ke…Kendall yo, también te amo- Logan sentía la adrenalina y el calor en las manos de Kendall.

_El juego dio su quinta vuelta._

-James, tal vez tengas razón-El moreno apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de James.

* * *

**Bueno esto sería casi un final XD, tenía unas cuantas ideas más escritas en un blog pero no sé, de verdad espero sus opiniones y agradezco a los que me leyeron desde un principio.**

**I LOVE KL y YunaNeko13 ^^ que fueron mis primeros comentario, y me comentaron cada capítulo enserio gracias.**


End file.
